Right When I Arrive
by mangacrack
Summary: Sam is coming home. Sam/Gabriel, human AU


_Notes: Written for enmuse over at comment_fic_

* * *

><p>Sam exhaled in quite relief, when he finally closed the door behind him. It felt like it been ages since he had been home, truly <em>home<em>. Strange since he had just visited his parents and his brother. It had been the home he had been born in and he had stayed in his old room. The one his mother hadn't even bothered to take down his old movie posters.

Yet it felt more familiar to come back to the small flat, which the moonlight barely illuminated that fell through the windows. Sam hadn't brothered to turn on the light. His semi dark kitchen and the part of the living room he could see from the spot he had chosen to savour the feeling of _being home_was more welcoming than anything he had encountered with his own family.

Right in the beginning, when he rang the door he met his father, who's mouth suddenly grew very tight and clenched his jaw. For a moment Sam actually thought John Winchester would slam the door into his face to answer his wife that _"No, there hasn't been anyone important at the door"._

Well, his father probably only let him in because Dean was passing by and spotted his little brother.

"Didn't told me you were coming, Sammy" Dean had said

When Sam removed his shoes and put away his jacket as silently as possible, he kind of wished Dean hadn't seen him. It would have been a lot of less stressful to stay here and finish his paper than endure his brother's bitching about how he wasn't sure if Ben was actually his son and how Lisa thought Dean had a drinking problem. Which Dean had, but Sam knew this would be denied by everyone until Bobby Singer would notice and call his employee on it.

Sam knew from experience that family was sometimes the worst thing that could happen to your problems. Like the way his mother had tried so desperately to be cheery about Sam visiting, when she still tried to get over the fact that John Winchester had another son he sired, knew off but told one about until he got the call that Kate Milligan was dead.

It had been hell for all of them, Adam especially. Who Sam finally met since he had been already at Standfort when the disaster happened. Actually Sam had liked Adam and promised to support him, should he need help or simply a place escape to, if the family life grew over his head.

"Please," Adam had said and _looked _at him.

Sam thought he would need to explain Gabriel how they probably would get another flatmate very soon. Their flat was small and Adam would have to sleep on the couch, since he and Gabriel were using the only bed, but on the other hand ... Gabriel probably wouldn't mind at all. He had enough experience with brothers (which he brought over all the time!) to understand Sam wanting to protect Adam from the cold place that was his family.

Sam didn't care if he would help an under-age teenager to run away from home, but he couldn't forget Adam's pleading eyes, when he left. Like was a convict in a prison waiting for his death sentence.

_I will help Adam. Tomorrow I will call him_, Sam decided, when he tumbled from the bath- to his bedroom after quickly brushing his teeth. _But now I need sleep. _

Sleep in the warm, comfy bed that Gabriel managed to occupy completely despite the fact he was way smaller than Sam and was hogging all the blankets even now. Usually they slept with two - to make sure every part of Sam's large body got covered - and an entire chunk of pillows - which only Sam needed, since Gabriel kept sleeping on him - but at this moment his boyfriend awkwardly clutched at a mountain of pillows like he could replace Sam, if he used tried hard enough.

It was the most warming gesture Sam had received all week.

He just watched Gabriel for a moment, who had buried his face deeply into the pillow. The way he normally did with Sam's neck, because he knew how much Sam liked waking up to the feeling of a mouth sucking on his throat.

"Hey there," Sam whispered when he climbed on the bed, "Move over."

Gabriel blinked up at him.

"S'ham?" he asked with a tired voice. "You back?"

He didn't asked for more. Why Sam returned long after midnight. Or why Sam was back three days earlier than he originally had intend. He didn't ask (but surely noticed) why Sam looked worn and a bit miserable.

"Yeah, I am," Sam answered.

Gabriel just rolled on his back to make room for Sam and opened his arms.

"C'me here," he said. "Bed was cold an' empty all week."

Never in his life Sam had felt more need, more wanted. Gabriel pulled him closer, draped the blankets over them again and pushed his legs between Sam's own, donating his body heat that felt incredible to Sam after the long and hard drive in the cold, lonely car.

"I missed you. Gabriel." Sam had to say it, since he knew he was laying his bed with Gabriel again, but still couldn't quite believe it. It felt like ages since he left to 'go home' to Lawrence. "I'm so glad to be home again, you wouldn't believe it..."

"I would know," Gabriel answered before he kissed Sam long and hard. "I would know."


End file.
